


DRABBLE Netflix ‘n’ chill

by justacrush



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacrush/pseuds/justacrush
Summary: Avenger!reader explains the term "Netflix and chill" to Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 32





	DRABBLE Netflix ‘n’ chill

**Author's Note:**

> || I don’t own Bucky Barnes or any of the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. ||

Y/N was on the couch watching the TV with some show on Netflix, not really paying attention to it as Bucky entered into the room. She was distracted by his presence as usual. And when he flashed a smile to her and sat by her side all she could think was that _she was in her freaking iron man pajamas._

“Y/N? What are you watching?”

She smiled at him and nodded.

He was smiling too but in a funny way. “So? What are _we_ watching?”

“Oh! I was about to put _Orphan Black”_ she said and looked at the tv, already playing the show.

Bucky was laughing at her side, making her blush. Damn he made her nervous.

“Mind if I watch it with you?”

“Not at all.”

After a few chapters she felt like stretching her legs, so she did. But her legs ended up in Bucky’s, who started to massage them distractedly relaxing her body as he did, running his fingers up and down through the fabric and occasionally adding more pressure in places where he felt necessary. When he reached her thighs and added pressure there she moaned in pleasure, between the missions and the exhausting training with Steve she really needed a massage to relax her muscles.

“That feels great” she hummed and melted at his touch on the couch.

A laugh from behind made them both turn their heads. Natasha was standing there, with a glass of wine in her hand. Smirking at them she spoke:

“I was thinking of joining Y/N in her night watch of _Orphan Black_ but I can see you guys are all _Netflix ‘n’ chill.”_

Y/N turned as red as the hair of the Black Widow. And Bucky, who didn’t stop massaging her legs looked confused.

 ** _“_** ** _What do you mean by Netflix ‘n’ chill?”_** He asked but thought about it. “We are watching Netflix and we’re chillin’ together… We are doing that right?”

Natasha scoffed and sat on the arm of the couch, swinging the glass in her hand.

“My little Bucky that’s not what you’re doing.”

“Yes, we’re actually _just_ watching Netflix!” Y/N said giving her friend a deadly look.

“Oh, I heard you moaning!”

“Because I’m giving her a massage,” Bucky said in an obvious tone. “Oh… that means Netflix and chill” he laughed.

Making you and Natasha laugh too. The redhead stood up and headed to another place, leaving you both with a weird atmosphere.

“So… do you wanna _Netflix and chill?”_

“Oh, Bucky! You gotta be kidding me!” she said blushing.

“It was worth a try” He winked at her.

“Let’s finish this damn chapter and yes, we can _Netflix and chill”_

Without doubting he kissed her forehead and shifted his posture so her back was now facing his chest, in a more comfortable position for the both of them.


End file.
